villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Till Death Do Us Part
Description Lapoose needs me to find out why he was kidnapped from Shiverspine, and just what it was that was done to him in the cave here that turned him into a Neanderthal. Quest Giver Lapoose D4 in Keppel Cavern Tasks *Find the Unseemly Sisters (Keppel Cavern (G6 Archway), (H5 Archway)) and show the stone etching to them. Lapoose said they are on the eastern spire. *Find Augusta (G7 Archway), the 4th Unseemly Sister, and give her a haircut. *Give Augusta's curly locks to the Unseemly Sisters, who will be able to decipher the other half of the recipe for the key with it. *Find Boyet and ask him about a Mewter Rodge Pearl. *Find and kill Iagor, retrieving Boyet's Swimming Medals. *Bring the medals back to Boyet. *Return to the 3 sisters and ask them about Almandine Mist. *Enter the Reading Hall of Ghost and speak with Tallulah. *Find Seper the guardian of the Almadine Well. *Return to Estey the Unseemly and see if she can help me locate some Tipple. *Mine 8 Tipple. *Look in your inventory for a Book, (double click or double tap the book) once you learn the book go to any anvil in the game make sure you have all of the ingredients. *Create a copy of the Charmed Replica Key. *Use the key to get into the mysterious cave and learn what Pyrrus has been doing in there and why. *Search the cave for the research manual that Florizel mentioned (last cabinet). *Bring the research manual back to Florizel. *I need to return to Lapoose and explain to him what it was that Pyrrus' gurus did to him in the cave and why. Quest Rewards * 51 silver * 931200 XP * Key to the Spire * Every next part of this chain quest gives you xp and gold again total xp= 921200 & 51 silver at the end) Extra Info *This quest can only be done if you have done all the quest in Knockroe Village, given by Scarticus: Tell me no Lies: part1, Tell me no Lies: part2, Tell me no Lies: part3, Double. Double. Toil and Trouble, Operation Garg-gurgle, Eyes on the Prize, *Level restriction: 67 Walkthrough This is a chain quest: *For the sisters: take the Arch Portal at G6 (a little bit south of the bounty:Dar'acktur). Run a few steps more to the south and take the next Arch Portal at H5 which leads you to the hiding place of the 3 sisters. **Talk to Estey the Unseemly, who wants you to find Augusta, the 4th sister. *For Augusta: Leave this area through the Arch Portal and run southwards to the next Arch Portal at G7 (most South/eastern tip of the island). Run through the portal. **Talk to Augusta, the sheep until she gives you Augusta's Ember Fleece. *For the Sisters:Jump into the water and again take the Arch Portal at G6 (a little bit south of the bounty:Dar'acktur). Run a few steps more to the south and take the next Arch Portal at H5 which leads you to the hiding place of the 3 sisters. Give the Augusta's Ember Fleece to Estey the Unseemly who now gives you the Charmed Key Replica Recipe. She also tells you to find Boyet. Leave the area through the portal. *For Boyet: after leaving the sisters, run south to the waterside. Boyet stands in front of a little tent, talk to him. He'll give you the Mewter Rodge Pearl if you kill Iagor, who has Boyet's Swimming Medals. *For Iagor: run around the tip of the island and at F/G7 there is a tiny island where he stands. Kill him and pick up the medals. *Run back to Boyet and trade him the medals for the Mewter Rodge Pearl. Keep talking to him and ask him about the Almandine Mist (needed for the key you have to make). He'll tell you to ask Estey the Unseemly, the wisest of the sisters about where to get it. *For the sisters: take the Arch Portal at G6 (a little bit south of the bounty:Dar'acktur). Run a few steps more to the south and take the next Arch Portal at H5 which leads you to the hiding place of the 3 sisters. **Talk to Estey the Unseemly, she'll say to go to the Library and talk to Tallulah *For the Library: south center of the map, E8, run over there. **Talk to Tallulah, asking her about the Almandine Mist. She'll tell you to find the Almadine Well inside the Library. Run further into the library and look for Seper. **Talk to Seper and she'll give you 3 Almandine Mist. Return to the sisters. *For the sisters: take the Arch Portal at G6 (a little bit south of the bounty:Dar'acktur). Run a few steps more to the south and take the next Arch Portal at H5 which leads you to the hiding place of the 3 sisters. **Talk to Estey the Unseemly again about the whereabouts of the ore: Tipple. *Run to the SW B7 and mine the 8 Tipple, a level 1 mining node. *Now you have all the ingredients to make the Charmed Replica Key (8 Tipple, the 3 Almandine Mist and the Mewter Rodge Pearl), so go to an anvil. forge the key. *Use the key to enter the mysterious cave. Talk to Florizel, she'll you the whole story if you find the Mystical Splicing: Reanimation of the Dead manual. Run to the bounty: Testin flint, just next to him is a Research Cabinet where this manual is. Give it to Florizel. She'll give you the next quest: Meds for Mutants and an item: a Spliced Ear Lobe. *Return to Lapoose D4 and explain him everything. *This ends this quest and you get your reward. **This also triggers a new quest: Relic of the Past: Scrap of Imogen's Cloak and he gives you an item: Scrap of Imogen's Cloak. Journal Entry Category:Level 71 Quest Category:Main Quest